


The Flower That Blooms Alone

by Slinkijinki



Category: SHINee
Genre: Action, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slinkijinki/pseuds/Slinkijinki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Taemin, Fae Prince and Heir to the Throne, gets framed for attempted murder of his father, the King. A stranger convinces him to fight for justice and somehow, in the midst of all this, a romance blooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flower That Blooms Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is an introductory chapter for a new fanfic that I am writing. It is based on Taemins mv for "Sayonara Hitori" and is loosely Jongtae. If you like the Introduction then please tell me and I will soon upload chapter one.

The air was still as he awoken from his comatose state. He knew exactly where he was before his eyes opened. The once poignant and controlling aroma that he wore as a sign of his royalty was washed away until the only scent that came from him was of dirt.   
He pulled his body from the ground into an upwards sitting position. This was when he became aware of his wounds. He felt every muscle in his body throb for mercy and he soon felt the dripping blood down his stomach from the large gash that had been etched into his skin. It was a mark of shame that read “traitor”. A mark in which was only forced upon those who were to be banished from Ealaghol. 

Ealaghol was the most powerful city in all of the land in every way indeed. It’s political status was admired by other kingdoms and by the people of Ealaghol. Financially it boomed due to the craftings of entrepreneurs who lived there but the highlight was truly the view. It sat deep in the depths of a valley in which countless mountains created walls to the kingdom. It was a place where the royalty did not live above the people, but with them in perfect harmony. With the freshest water, air and energy sources, it truly was the most incredible city there was. 

He stood up and with one hand gripping his wound, he began to walk. He had never lived out of his home kingdom and had no idea just where he was but he began to walk in a direction in which the ground carried him.

He had always been special. As a child he felt a strong connection to the earth. As he grew, he began to develop abilities that other children didn't poses. He was soon told that as the prince and heir of the throne, he was to inherit the family abilities as a Fae. Hitting his teen years was truly when he regognised his power. He was able to manipulate a things natural to the earth.

One foot in front of another in the direction that the soil pathed put in his mind, he felt reality hit him. His life was never to be the same again. He recalled the incident with bitterness in his mind. 

He sat at the large oak table with his family, ready to celebrate his father's birthday.   
As a servant began to serve the dinner, he took things into his own hands and poured the wine for his father himself.   
“Long live the king.” He smiled as he watched his father take a sip before the goblet fell from his grasp and white liquid began seeping from his mouth. 

The whole incident was soon rectified after the herbal doctor served an antidote which revived the kings life.

He was arrested for high treason and attempted murder of the king. 

Many speculated as to why he done it. He was heir to the throne anyway but did he simply want to speed things up? His plea was one of innocence and his father took mercy upon his son. With a tear his father decided too banish his son forever. He knew in any other circumstance he would have been killed there and then but his father could not kill his son. He was not that type of man.

He was carted away and beaten before branded a traitor and left. 

His steps kept going as his wounds healed. Perks of having these Fae like powers was he healed faster than all other humans. His stomach growled violently as he came across a small isolated hut.  
After no answer to the knocks the gave, he opened the door tentitevly. No one was inside but there was a fire roaring and a large pot of soup. It was someone's home. 

He sat on the homemade seat and rested for what he thought was a second. He felt exhausted. He was drained off all powers and with no food or water he felt heavy in the sheepskin wittled chair his eyelids closed. 

He slept for hours and was only awoken with a sharp jab to the arm. He opened his eyes to see a man, older than him but by not many years, holding a sharp spear to his chest. 

“You have ten seconds to tell why who you are and why the hell you are in my cabin.”


End file.
